Beije a Garota
by Tahh Halliwell
Summary: [Songfic Completa :D] Uma conversa esclarecedora entre Marlene McKinnon e seu melhor amigo. Chegou a hora de tomar uma atitude.


**Marlene McKinnon**, **James Potter**, **Lily Evans** e **Sirius Black** **não** me pertencem. São criação de **J.K. Rowling**, e parte integrante da obra de **Harry Potter**.

Esteja aconselhado desde já a ouvir a música **Kiss The Girl** enquanto lê a fic XD (_Opcional_)

* * *

**Beije a Garota**

_Por Tahh Halliwell_

* * *

"_There you see her  
Sitting there across the way_

_She don't got a lot to say  
But there's something about her  
And you don't know why  
But your dying to try  
You wanna kiss the girl _

Yes you want her  
Look at her you know you do  
Is possible she wants you too  
There is one way to ask her  
It don't take a word  
Not a single word  
Go on and kiss the girl

Sha la la la la la la  
My oh my looks like the boy's too shy  
Ain't gonna kiss the girl  
Sha la la la la la la  
Ain't that sad  
Ain't it a shame too bad  
You're gonna miss the girl

_Go on and kiss the girl _

Now's your moment  
Floating in a blue lagoon  
Boy you'd better do it soon  
No time will be better  
She don't say a word  
And she won't say a word  
Until you kiss the girl

_Sha la la la la la la  
My oh my looks like the boy's too shy  
Ain't gonna kiss the girl  
Sha la la la la la la  
Ain't that sad  
Ain't it a shame too bad  
You're gonna miss the girl_

Sha la la la la la la  
Don't be scared  
Go on and move your head  
You wanna kiss the girl  
Sha la la la la la la  
Don't stop now  
Don't try to hide it how  
You wanna kiss the girl

_Go on and kiss the girl_

_Sha la la la la la la  
My oh my looks like the boy's too shy  
Ain't gonna kiss the girl  
Sha la la la la la la  
Ain't that sad  
Ain't it a shame too bad  
You're gonna miss the girl_

_Sha la la la la la la  
Float along and  
Listen to the song  
The song say "Kiss the girl!"  
Sha la la la la la la  
The music play  
Do what the music say  
You wanna kiss the girl_

_Go on and kiss the girl_

_Go on and kiss the girl."_

**Kiss The Girl – Ashley Tisdale**

_

* * *

_

- Você gosta mesmo dela, né?

Ele precisou piscar diversas vezes para só então entender o que estava acontecendo. Não sabia há quanto tempo estava lá, sentado em uma das tantas poltronas espalhadas pelo Salão Comunal, observando-a escrever freneticamente em um pedaço de pergaminho, os cabelos ocupando uma parte da pequena mesa – como uma cascata ruiva descendo em ondulações.

Focalizando, divisou a forma de Marlene McKinnon a sua frente.

- É.

A loira deu um meio sorriso.

- Como assim um 'É' sem emoção desses? Hum? – ergueu uma sobrancelha, divertida.

O maroto não pôde deixar de sorrir. Voltando a encará-la, disse:

- Não é um 'É' sem emoção. É só um... 'É'.

A garota revirou os olhos.

- Ok, ok. Eu não sei bem. Ela é diferente, você sabe... Ela tem algo de – ele precisou pensar um pouco, então encontrou a definição perfeita – especial.

- Aham. – Marlene concordou.

Um silêncio tomou conta do local. Irremediavelmente, James sabia que voltaria a olhar naquela direção – era totalmente involuntário. E ele o fez. Não se importando muito com o fato de que Marlene ficaria sem algo para fazer – e se achando meio insensível por isso, mas enfim –, ele virou-se na poltrona, continuando sua observação de antes de ser interrompido pela melhor amiga.

- E por que você não faz alguma coisa? – novamente, foi a garota que cortou o silêncio. Encarou-o com seus orbes claros, azuis profundos.

- Bem, e por que eu deveria? – ele perguntou casualmente.

- Porque você gosta dela, oras – respondeu do mesmo modo. – Vocês se gostam, aliás.

Então James engasgou. O que Marlene queria dizer com... _Vocês se gostam_?

- É, eu sei, é terrivelmente... _chocante_ – a loira dramatizou, enquanto seu costumeiro meio sorriso brotava novamente. – E eu estou em uma confortável posição de... **amiga de ambos** e, com isso, tenho acesso às melhores informações.

James precisou rir do modo interessante que Marlene falava – como uma jornalista elogiando suas próprias artimanhas para ganho de reportagens, ele se pegou pensando.

- Eu considero a Lily uma pessoa muito... conformada. – Marlene começou, de modo chateado – Quero dizer, não com a vida. Isso ela _definitivamente_ não é. Sabe, ela quer se tornar auror e tudo o mais, combater o mal e coisas assim. Lily é uma pessoa muito centrada a sensata, na realidade. Bem, e é aí que você entra.

James franziu as sobrancelhas.

- Eu entro? – perguntou sem entender.

- É. Eu estou bolando uma coisa. – James entendeu aquela expressão como... macabra. Mas preferiu pensar que havia se enganado. – Assim, surpreender a Lily, se é que você me entende.

Agora, o sorriso de Marlene era visivelmente _maior do que a cara_.

Essas coisas eram normais, na verdade. Marlene McKinnon e James Potter eram duas pessoas extremamente próximas – assim como Lily e a própria Marlene. A loira era como um intermédio – não como uma garota-correio, mas como uma espécie de... _cupido_. Isso, de acordo com suas próprias idéias mirabolantes, mas que muitas vezes davam em um bom resultado.

- No que você está pensando, Srta. Marlene 'Mente Extremamente Fértil' McKinnon? – o moreno alteou uma sobrancelha, encarando-a com receio.

- Em algo muito engenhoso – ela declarou, sorrindo misteriosamente. – Você a quer mesmo, **NÉ James**? – Perguntou de repente, depois de dois ou três segundos de tensão.

O maroto arregalou os olhos para a amiga.

- Lene, olha...

- **Quer ou não quer**? – ela interrompeu, cruzando os braços decidida.

- Ô, Marlene! Eu já não disse que gosto? Então, pára de encher! – ele rolou os olhos, e desviou o olhar para a lareira, dessa vez. Acesa, como era de se esperar naquela época. Inverno. Logo, logo o Natal já estaria chegando.

A loira já ia retrucar, mas parou. Respirou fundo, reuniu toda a sua sensibilidade – _muito_, mas _muito _bem escondida – e sentou-se no braço da poltrona de James.

Ela _teve_ que encará-la – um meio sorriso na face.

Eles _não podiam_ brigar seriamente e _não conseguiam_ ficar sem se falar por muito tempo.

- Eu acho que a gente... digo, você – ela sorriu com a própria confusão –, er... você deveria tomar uma atitude, sabe? Eu tenho certeza de que se você chegar na Lily agora e chamá-la pra conversar ou coisa do tipo, ela vai te xingar ou armar um barraco enorme, fazer tempestade em copo d'água e...

- Ok, ok, mas e aí? – ele já quase ria da empolgação com a qual a amiga falava, gesticulando e fazendo esse tipo de coisa.

Ela suspirou.

- Vá lá e... beije ela – ela disse simplesmente.

James ergueu as sobrancelhas.

- Ham?

- Ora, vamos, não entende mais inglês? – foi a vez de ela erguer as suas sobrancelhas, e sorrir maliciosamente – isso, mais uma vez, como sempre, fez com que James se lembrasse de seu melhor amigo, Sirius Black. É, parecia que no final das contas ele e Marlene tinham mais coisas em comum do que aparentemente.

- Não, é só que, bem, você vem e me diz que, bom... – ele se atrapalhou com as palavras, tentando assimilar realmente o que estava acontecendo – **Ham**?

Obviamente, Marlene _teve _que rir.

- James, veja bem: Lil é a pessoa conformada e tudo o mais que eu já lhe disse – Marlene começou o seu discurso, e de repente ela se pegou falando sobre um dos tópicos mais pedidos em suas conversas com a amiga ruiva. – Primeiro: ela acha que você não vale a pena, por todos aqueles motivos que você com certeza já está cansado de ouvir, e que eu não vou repetir. Segundo: pode não parecer, mas ela é uma pessoa _muito_ insegura. Morre de medo do que os outros vão pensar... e o que vão falar e não sei o que mais. – A loira contava os motivos nos dedos, e acabara de erguer o de número três – E terceiro: ela está, SIM, apaixonada por você. E eu arriscaria dizer que é amor, porque você sabe como é aquela minha teoria de que vocês foram feitos um para o outro, hum? – Ele assentiu, fazendo sinal para que ela continuasse. – Por isso, e por todo esse medo de sofrer e por causa da imagem que ela criou de você, ela acha que com o tempo... vai passar. Por exemplo, agora nós estamos na metade de Dezembro. Você vê, mais alguns meses e ela poderá "se ver livre" de você e, como ela pensa, desse sentimento. Só que isso NÃO É VERDADE! – Mais uma vez Marlene se exaltara, empolgara ou qualquer coisa relacionada a isso.

- Calma – foi só o que James conseguiu dizer.

- Entende agora? – ela perguntou, sentando-se novamente no sofá à frente do amigo – Eu sei, James, o quanto você é um bom rapaz, o quanto você gosta dela, mesmo que tenha modos interessantes e diferentes de demonstrar – ambos sorriram de modo misterioso. – Mas eu não consigo ver meus dois melhores amigos sofrendo desse jeito... E nem me venha com essa de que homem não sofre por mulher, porque eu sei muito bem qual é a sua. – James de repente pegou-se imaginando se Marlene teria um leitor de pensamentos ou algo do tipo, pelo modo como ela SEMPRE sabia o que ele sentia, queria, pensava e tudo o mais. Mas, no fim, resolveu entender aquilo como _sexto sentido de mulher_, algo que seu amigo Sirius constantemente mencionava.

- Lene, ok, você está completamente certa, mas eu não acho que isso vá adiantar. Beijar... beijar... ta certo que eu nunca tentei isso; e foi justamente por achar uma tática meio... forçada. Sei lá. – ele franziu o cenho, indicando desentendimento.

- James, pense bem. A Lily precisa de um pouco de choque na vida dela. Ela precisa de alguém que tenha atitude – coisa que eu sei que você tem, por mais que seja igualmente inseguro, _às vezes_. Assim, ela não vai dizer nem uma palavra. E você também não precisa dizer, na realidade. Simplesmente vá lá, e beije a garota.

James não entendia Marlene. Não, definitivamente não. Ele achava que ela tinha... desvio de personalidade. Algo como Marlene em um dia, Lene no outro, McKinnon no outro e Senhorita 'Mente Extremamente Fértil' no outro. Ela cansara de explicar a James, ao longo de muito tempo, que ele tinha que ser ele mesmo e coisa e tal, que ele tinha que ser gentil e uma boa pessoa, e não sei o quê. E agora, de repente, ela vem e diz: vá lá e beije a garota.

Era muito fácil dizer, James pensava.

Isso porque não era com ela.

- E aí? – a garota perguntou, esperançosa.

- Eu não sei se isso vai dar certo, Lene – ele fez cara de quem não crê muito.

- James, olhe pra mim – ela pegou o rosto dele entre as mãos, e encarou-o com as duas piscinas que chamava de olhos. – Pior do que já está não vai ficar. – e depois riu da própria piada – sem graça, à propósito.

- Há, há, há. Estou morrendo de rir, Marlene McKinnon.

Ela botou a língua pra ele, levantando-se e ajeitando as pregas da saia.

Então encarou-o demoradamente.

- Não seja idiota. Não a perca. Vá lá e beije a garota.

E com isso, pegou sua mochila que estava no tapete à frente dos dois, e simplesmente saiu pelo buraco do retrato.

Onde ele fora arranjar aquela amiga louca? Que diabos Marlene tinha na cabeça, afinal? Ele não sabia responder à nenhuma dessas perguntas.

E enquanto divagava a respeito do percentual de loucura que Marlene tinha na cabeça, e sobre quantas idéias malucas ele tinha por segundo, ele não percebeu quando levantou de sua poltrona, e pulou uma mesinha-obstáculo. Ele também não percebeu quando atravessou todo o Salão Comunal até o outro extremo. E, é claro que ele não percebeu quando chegou em frente a uma pequena mesa, e percebeu os mesmos cabelos acaju cobrindo parte desta, e os olhos verdes rastreando um grosso livro aberto mais ou menos na metade.

Então, ele finalmente percebeu que tudo do que precisava estava ali, sobre a cadeira estofada, trajando jeans e um grosso casaco de inverno. E ele entendeu que não poderia deixar que Lily concretizasse seus planos de livrar-se do sentimento. Afinal, ela estaria acabando com a vida _deles_.

A garota ergueu os olhos do livro em que estivera estudando durante a última uma hora, para encontrar James Potter parado à sua frente. Imediatamente seu rosto tomou-se de uma cor avermelhada, quase semelhante ao seu próprio cabelo. Mas ela não pôde desviar o olhar – ou não quis.

Então, ele notou-a observando-o, e sentou-se na única outra cadeira vaga da mesa, ao lado da garota.

Bem, então ele viu que não sabia o que mais poderia fazer ou dizer naquele momento . Então... ele beijou a garota.

E a garota? Ela também beijou ele.

* * *

**N/a**: O i i i i XD

Pois é, ao invés de estar me dedicando ao próximo capítulo de Surpresas, cá estou eu, escrevendo mais uma oneshot pra coleção ;) Ah, e aproveitando pra dar um aviso: eu não sei _mesmo_ se eu vou ou não demorar com o próximo capítulo de Surpresas pois, já que está no fim, eu tenho que me decidir quanto a algumas coisas, e me esforçar pra fazer um final muito legal XD D D D

Espero que vocês goste dessa fic feita praticamente às pressas – bah, aquela que NEM exagera né ;X

Eu achei o final um pouco corrido, mas ainda assim eu gostei do resultado ;D

Então, acho que é isso. Um BEIJO e um PRESUNTO pra vocês ;3

E, please, não esqueçam do **review**, HAM? ;B Thanks folks!


End file.
